


Sweet Facey, Facey

by Paraxdisepink



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraxdisepink/pseuds/Paraxdisepink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoch thinks Face tastes good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Facey, Facey

"Oh... I don't know, Murdock," Face hesitated, adjusting the thick white towel wrapped around his waist and glancing suspiciously at the pilot from across the hallway of his newest habitat. The lusty look in Murdock's brown eyes where he smiled at him from the kitchen doorway made him even forget the annoying drip drip of his still-wet hair onto his bare shoulders. "I mean, Hannibal and B.A. could be back any minute, and-" 

He shut his mouth when Murdock titled his head to one side and shot Face a pleading, desperate look. Letting out a heavy puff of breath, Face felt a shiver run through him as his skin heated, that look would never take no for an answer. With a forced coughed, he reached down to double check the towel again, even though he knew that it wasn't going to disguise any prominant body parts should they...respond...to Murdock's smoky looks. He knew that he'd be hard in no time if Murdock kept talking, and then the rest of the Team would find out what had recently started going on between them and then everything would just hit the fan.

"Colonel said an hour, Face," Murdock reminded, already starting to pout. Face felt his heart beat faster. Even that was sexy. "And you've only been in shower for ten minutes. Billy's been watching the clock. Aren't ya glad I brought him?" His hands made a motion to pet an imaginary dog in his arms, scratching invisible ears as he grinned down at it, even forgetting to pout. Face sighed, at least with Murdock, nothing got boring.

"Murdock," Face tried again, tossing his head to flip the wet blonde hair out of his eyes. He wasn't going to let go of that towel for anything. "I'll come see you at the V.A. tonight and we can...take our time." He tried to flash a promising smile, a conman's smile, but it wasn't working. Little Templeton was already starting to talk to him underneath the towel, and it was agreeing with Murdock.

Sagging his shoulders, Murdock went back to pouting again, turning back towards the kitchen. "Alrigty, Faceman, I'll just go back to eating my ice cream all by my lonesome." 

It was a game, and they always played it in places like this, at times like this. Murdock was well aware of his anxiety about the two of them being caught and he liked to exploit it, maybe for him it added to the thrill, always finishing just in the nick of time, leaving Face breathless just as the other two came in. One day, and very soon, Hannibal and B.A. were going to ask why they always had to wait for Face to come out of the bathroom when they came back after leaving he and Murdock alone together. The worst was when Murdock begged to be on the receiving end, and it took Face a full twenty minutes sometimes afterwards to make sure nothing was in his hair. 

But it was their game and it was the reason Face sighed again and followed Murdock into the kitchen. The pilot had his head buried in the open fridge, his bent position giving Face a nice view of the rather fine curves of his posterior nicely outlined by the khakis. Face just stood there, waiting for Murdock to stand up again, smiling. 

Murdock finally turned around, clutching a carton of vanilla ice cream in one hand and digging the spoon into it, shoving a large scoop into his mouth as he grinned at Face excitedly around the spoon, his eyes twinkling and dancing like a child's. It wasn't a traditional look of desire, but it was Murdock's look, and like the rest of him it was irresistible. 

"You know," Face stepped closer, lowering his voice seductively and spreading his lips into a hot smile. "When you put that in your mouth I can really see the pleasure on your face. I can tell just how much you're...enjoying...the taste." 

He was close enough now to smell the chilled vanilla, and reaching out he put both his hands on either side of Murdock's waist, inching closer. Murdock paused, lifted his head with the spoon sticking out of his mouth and looking at Face with wide eyes as if he'd never talked to him that way before. Face grinned and moved even closer until the spoon handle kept him from going any further. 

With a goofy laugh, Murdock finally lowered it, slowly bringing it down and letting it smash ice cream against his lips as Face leaned forward. He opened his mouth for a kiss but Face didn't put his lips there yet, instead he lanced the tip of his tongue out and slid it along Murdock’s parted lips, licking up the melting vanilla ice cream, then swirling that tongue in a full circle around Murdock's entire mouth before pushing it inside. 

A muffled groan echoed from each of them as their tongues met, rubbing and tasting until Murdock won and captured Face's tongue by curling up his own, then closing his lips around it to bring Face closer. Their lips touched and after a moment of sucking his tongue, Murdock captured those two, wrapping his own lips tight around them and drawing on them hard until Face groaned again. 

Face was dizzy when Murdock released his lips and pulled back for air, opening his eyes and seeing bright little stars as the head rush washed through him. God, he was high, and the sweet taste of the ice cream on his tongue was making it worse.

"I'd rather taste you, Facey," that soft drawl purred in his ear. He shivered, he could feel the pulse throbbing in Murdock's neck where he'd pressed himself against him. "So why don't you sit that sweet body up on the counter and let me?" 

Feeling his skin tingle at the words, Face gulped. "Ah," was all he said, taking a few weak steps back until he collided with the edge of the island in the middle of the kitchen. Clearing his throat, he spread his hands and pushed himself up on to it, letting his legs dangle as he watched Murdock carefully.

With another goofy grin, Murdock set the carton down on the counter behind him beside the fridge, and then took a few quick steps towards Face. He shivered when Murdock seized him by his forearms, warm hands gently squeezing the muscles there as he gave Face another short, hard kiss. His hands moved to Face's shoulders, pushing him back onto the cold rectangle of smooth wood. Face let out a small whimper at the shock of the chill against his bare back, and bit his lip against a shaky breath at a pang in his groin when Murdock reached for the edge of the towel.

But suddenly the other man froze, jerking his head up like he'd heard something. Face fought a wave of frustration and disappointment - and a stab of panic - thinking that maybe Murdock had heard the Van. He was ready to say something but Murdock shook his head and then looked down at the floor.

"Now, Billy, you just go on," he prompted, making a shooing motion towards the door with one hand. "I gotta surprise for this big boy that you don't need to see. You just bark if you hear anything."

A surprise? Face grinned to himself. Murdock's surprised were always... interesting. "Oh, I don't know, Murdock," he raised himself on his elbows and winked. "Why don't you let him watch?" 

"Now you just be quiet, Facey," Murdock shook a finger, but he did wink back. "Billy's on duty, and he's very impressionable besides." After a pause his hand returned to the towel again, and Face slid back down onto his back as Murdock opened it, aching with anticipation. Suddenly the other man's smile went wide and he ran his tongue across his lips. "Looks like you had a surprise for me!" His cheeks flushed with excitement and his soft voice turned rough as he exposed Face's erection to the room. "And that's a big surprise, Face."

"Yeah, well you know me," Face pushed himself up again, twisting his now naked body playfully under Murdock's twinkling brown gaze. "Always ready to rise to the occasion." Murdock only grinned and turned back around to the fridge. Face settled back down again with a disappointed sigh, it was right there hard in front of him and he didn't even tease it a little first.

But he forgot his disappointment when Murdock turned back around, his arms full of a jar of chocolate sauce and a can of whipped cream and there was even a small glass bowl of chopped nuts held in his teeth. Face's eyes went wide, and Little Templeton was screaming.

Setting the things down, Murdock took only the jar of chocolate sauce, banging it smartly on the counter and making Face flinch before he unscrewed the lid and came closer. "You just close your eyes, Faceman," he instructed gently and Face only had time to see him dip his fingers in the sauce before he obeyed.

All of a sudden he twitched, jerking his head. The chill of thick, refrigerated liquid made contact with his skin just below his collarbone, and then he could feel Murdock’s heated fingertips spreading gobs of it down his chest. Then Murdock's fingers disappeared and then reappeared with more chocolate. 

"Ahh..." His eyes flew open and he let out a harsh, desperate sound at the sharp pleasure of cold chocolate being carefully rubbed into one nipple. He glanced down at himself, at first seeing only Murdock's look of concentration as he spread the stuff, and then watching himself squirming under him as Murdock's fingers found the ticklish places over his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut again, he didn't think he could get any harder.

But he was wrong; Murdock placed himself between his dangling legs and leaned down over him, balancing himself with his palms on either side of Face's shoulders. Face shivered and jerked when he felt Murdock's tongue stroking the pulse point behind his ear, the motion sending his erection pushing briefly into Murdock's stomach.

"You gon' be my sweet Facey, Facey?" The whisper was hot and breathy in his ear. Face arched his head back and moaned. Murdock's hand came up to stroke the side of his neck, leaving sticky, chocolate fingerprints on the tender skin. Those fingers traced his jaw and slowly walked up his chin until they reached his lips. Face let him push them inside, teasing his tongue with the taste of the chocolate that he lapped up and sucked off hungrily. 

He was still licking the chocolate from his lips when Murdock pulled his fingers away, moaning for more. Murdock gave him more, but not chocolate to taste. Instead, he balanced himself on his hands again and bent his head, sweeping his tongue in a line across his collarbone and letting out little sounds of delight as he licked the chocolate clean from his skin. But he stopped, lifting himself up enough to grab the can of whipped creme and squirting lumps of the fluffy, airy stuff onto Face's skin. Face let out a soft whimper, and then a laugh as Murdock sprinkled a light shower of nuts over him. 

A shudder of pleasure ran through him as Murdock took an experimental lick just between his ribs. "Need more nuts, Facey," he muttered, his mouth smeared with chcolate and the white cream. God, Face sucked in a breath, he wanted to lick those lips clean. 

"You're nuts enough for both us," Face managed breathlessly. But it was too late, Murdock was only smirking as he dusted another handful over him.

"I'm nuts, but you're tasty," Murdock remarked in his most playfull way, and then leaned down again, making an effort to groan as loudly as possible as his tongue started to lap up Face's skin again. "Mmmm, chocolate Face, Chocolate chest," he cooed, making wide enthusiastic swirls with his tongue like a child hungrily licking the batter from a cake bowl. "Chocolate nipple," he muttered into Face's skin and then circled his tongue excitedly around it, stroking it carefully.

"Murdock!" Face cried out, throwing his head back and gripping the sides of the counter. Murdock's tongue just wouldn't stop, continuing to swirl and stroke its way down lower as his palms slid down on either side of Face's body.

He stopped when his mouth reached just above the hair between Face's legs, looking up with a dazed smile and his face a complete mess. There was even chocolate on his forehead and whipped cream in his eyebrow. But he met Face's eyes brightly where the tip of his aroused length was just a bare inch from touching his mouth, suddenly adopting a grand British accent.

"The penis of an ideal man should taste like chocolate," he declared, and this time Face wasn't going to close his eyes for anything when Murdock picked up the jar.

Just to add to the torture, Murdock made a slow and deliberate show of dipping his fingers in the sauce, rubbing the dark stuff between thumb and forefinger carefully. Face held his breath, waiting, and then let out a strangled moan when Murdock finally touched him. He used only those two fingers at first, smearing the sauce up and down the length of him and over the tip, grinning as Face shuddered and jerked his body with every touch. Then Murdock put his hands on either side of Face's hips, lowering his head and pushing his tongue out, licking up and down the underside of him like a Popsicle.

"Murdock! Murdock!" Face tossed his head uncontrollably from side to side when Murdock's tongue found his most sensitive spots. It swirled around and teased the tip and then he saw Murdock open his mouth. He couldn't even wait for Murdock, but instead thrust his hips forward until he felt the moist heat of Murdock's mouth and then the other man's lips closing around him. But Murdock's tongue was going wild, even as he had him in his mouth, twisting around and desperately lapping up every bit of chocolate that he could still.

Face couldn't take it, he bucked his hips impatiently, pumping himself in and out of Murdock's mouth in a rhythm that Murdock had no choice but to follow. But Murdock threw himself into it eagerly, moving his head back and forth as he drew on Face, pleasuring him with every ounce of energy and enthusiasm that he had. 

"Murdock!" He called out again when he felt himself slip into the moist tightness at the back of Murdock's throat. He was thrashing desperately around on the counter, gripping its edges until they seemed to cut into his palms, hips thrusting into Murdock's mouth urgently. Face squeezed his eyes shut, the torture was worse than...

This time the scream wouldn't even come out. His back arched and his body pulled itself tense, shuddering and twitching as it released itself in violent shots, spilling them into the back of Murdock's throat. 

Murdock let him slip from his mouth when he was soft again, still not even bothering to wipe the chocolate away. Before Face could say anything, Murdock's head jerked up, ears straining.

"They're back," he said, still panting.

Face sighed, too exhausted to panic. But he knew that in another second he would be running for the shower again.


End file.
